


Acceleration

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [493]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: madilayn  asked:Can I have a request? John Tracy & Captain Ridley O'Bannon and driving





	Acceleration

John’s knuckles were white, but his voice was calm.  “Where did you say you learned to drive again?”

Ridley grinned at the steadily climbing speedometer.  “At the National School of Shut Up and Hold On.”

“Ah,” John said evenly, unpeeling one hand to test the tension in his seatbelt.  “That venerable institution.”

Ridley barked with laughter, leaning in instinctively as she took the curve at nearly half again the recommended  speed.  “Summa cum laude, even,” she teased.

“Bullshit,” John deadpanned, making her laugh again.  “They got rid of you so they didn’t have to deal with you and your maniac disregard for the centre line, admit it.”

“I plead the fifth,” Ridley drawled, settling in with one hand on the wheel, the open road ahead of her, and the needle kissing 120.

Once they’d found the open road, it was a brilliant day for a drive.  John leaned back, eyes on the scenery, one knee on the dashboard, riding in companionable silence.  “See,” she said as they swung up the drive at their destination.  “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Remember, you drove us out, I drive us back,” was all he said.

Four hours later, Ridley swallowed her heart back down her throat and forced herself to stop leaving fingerprints in the arm rest.  “So, where did you learn to drive?” she coughed.

“Kansas,” John said easy, one elbow on the open window frame as outside the scenery whipped by.

“You do know that while Five can do 27,000 kilometers per hour, this car can’t?”

John’s grin was wicked.  “Wanna bet?”

The acceleration pushed back into her seat.


End file.
